Aku
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Mini Fic of inspiration my real life./Pernah aku ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan mengambil pisau di dapur dan sedikit lagi.../"Manusia memiliki kelemahan, Sakura."./Aku bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus menunggu diriku bercerita…/ Hints SasuSaku


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Inspiration from real story-**_

_**-I don't get any profit from this story-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Sakura Haruno-**_

_**(All Sakura POV)**_

_**-Slight SasuSaku-**_

_***Minim Dialog***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tahu bahkan melebihi ekspektasi kalian**_

_**Aku tahu bahwa diriku memiliki kelebihan**_

_**Tapi, akankah kalian berpikir kalau kelemahan itu**_

_**Bisa meruntuhkan kelebihan seketika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hn, aku Sakura Haruno.

Seorang gadis beruntung yang mendapat jurusan perkuliahan yakni Psikologi. Aku memilih itu bukan atas dasar keinginanku, melainkan kedua orangtuaku yang kebetulan dosen di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota kecilku. Mereka yakin kalau aku masuk ke dalam jurusan itu, bisa mengubah sifat negatifku selama ini yang mengakar dalam jiwaku. Akupun tak mengerti saat itu kalau mereka tahu aku belum yakin bisa mengatasinya.

Tanpa kusadari, diriku menjalani perkuliahan itu dengan tenang dan terkendali. Tanpa membebaskan rantai yang membelengguku dalam jurang sifat negatifku. Aku ini orang yang mudah menyerah, cengeng dalam hal-hal sepele, kurang percaya diri sehingga—apapun ketika diskusi diriku tak mampu mengekspresikan apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku yakin kalau diriku bisa melakukannya. Namun, rantai itu mengunciku dalam ruangan dan membuatku tak mampu menghilangkan sifat pengecutku itu.

Bahkan untuk menemukan teman-teman yang bisa ku percayai itu sulit sekali, kalian tahu—aku mengalami trauma berat sewaktu SMA dulu ketika aku dikhianati oleh teman-temanku. Sampai sekarang, aku belum mampu menemukan teman yang benar-benar mengerti dengan kondisi dan kemampuanku. Mereka yang mendekatiku semata-mata mengetahui kelebihanku, sehingga jika diperlukan mereka dekat—dan jika tidak—mereka menjauh ketika ku butuhkan.

Tch, aku memang selalu menanggapi hal-hal sepele berubah menjadi negatif. Hal tak logis memang kalian tahu. Tapi itu kenyataan. Sejak kecil, aku menerima berbagai perlakuan sehingga mengalami trauma berat. Akan tetapi selalu ku lempar sehingga yang terlihat di wajah orang lain kalau…

Aku baik-baik saja.

Pernah aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan mengambil pisau di dapur dan sedikit lagi, namun perbuatan itu kuhentikan karena agamaku melarang hal tersebut. Sehingga benda itu jatuh ke lantai. Bahkan beberapa kali aku lakukan, namun tak berhasil akibat keraguanku itu. satu lagi, aku pernah mencoba hal gila—yakni kabur dari rumah sewaktu SMA. Hal apa yang memicuku itu aku lupa, namun lagi-lagi terhenti kembali entah apa sebabnya.

Mereka berpikir kalau hidupku serba ada, dan fasilitas segalanya terpenuhi. Tapi, apakah segala itu bisa mengubahku. Yang sakit kan psikisku, bukan fisik. Tapi aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka yang bersikeras mendukungku maju. Hahaha, terkadang aku tak mengacuhkan orang-orang terdekatku hingga mereka mengadu kepada orang tua-ku.

Apa boleh buat ketika orangtuaku, adikku mencoba menghubungiku—aku tak menggubris semuanya. Bahkan _gadget_ yang kupunya—kumatikan. Mereka sangat bingung dengan keadaanku hingga membuat mereka sedih. Tapi kenapa, baru menyadari sekarang ketika semester akhir yang mencekikku ini. Saat seminar penelitian beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku dikritik habis-habisan oleh dosen-dosen penguji. Namun kutebalkan mukaku lalu ketika aku harus pulang ke kota asalku. Mau tak mau aku harus membeberkan hal yang menyakitiku tersebut.

Sampai diriku vakum dua minggu untuk menetralkan pikiranku. Kemudian setelah itu, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin dengan kondisi fisik dan psikis yang tak sejalan—aku konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbingku. Walau berbagai kritikan, diriku tetap menebalkan mukaku dan berhasil mencapai bab tiga.

Bab yang paling rawan untuk dikritik habis-habisan oleh dosen pembimbing. Seketika hal yang ditakuti pun muncul juga. Aku dikritik sampai dimarahi oleh dua dosenku di depan teman-temanku dan ketua jurusan. Diriku pun membeku dan perkataanku menguap begitu saja di otakku. Inilah yang kubenci seumur hidupku—sifat pengecutku dalam menjelaskan argumen tak mampu ku lakukan karena ketidakpercayaan diriku dan kosakata dalam—mengucapkan hal-hal panjang itu tak mampu.

Diriku pun langsung keluar dan sedikit mendengar ucapan semangat dari teman-temanku. Namun, ku ulas senyuman kemudian meninggalkan kampus tersebut dengan berbagai emosi negatif menguar di tubuhku.

Saat itulah hal-hal seperti mengacuhkan segala apapun, mencoba bunuh diri dan nyaris gila pun aku alami hingga diriku vakum—untuk menetralkan pikiranku lagi. Tch, kenapa aku tak seperti mereka yang walaupun pendiam bisa selangkah lebih maju dariku. Mereka tidak tahu kalau sifatku ini jauh misterius melebihi kasus _Jack The Ripper_ yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh.

Bahkan seperti kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi, dua pembunuh yang diindikasi psikopat akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Aku mungkin bisa seperti mereka, pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun. Namun yang membentengiku adalah agamaku. Selalu. Entahlah sampai kapan aku bisa mengatasi sifat negatifku itu.

Aku tidak tahu karena pastinya—bisa saja kambuh sewaktu-waktu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Tok… Tok**_

Diriku berdecih siapa yang seenaknya mengusik ketenanganku. Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan kali ini. Semua orang ku repotkan untuk mengejar impianku ini. Kenapa aku tidak menghilang saja dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang baru. Aku pun tak menggubris orang yang membuka pintu kamarku dan membiarkannya terbuka cukup lebar—dan hembusan dingin membuatku menggigil seketika.

"Sakura…"

Kuputar bola mataku dan yakin kalau orang yang berada di belakangku—tak lain adalah kekasihku. Dia seorang pemuda tampan dan merupakan idola di kampus, dirinya berada di jurusan teknik dan lulus satu tingkat diatasku. Mereka bilang aku harus beruntung bisa berpacaran dengannya. Akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau dia teman yang dulunya mengejekku sewaktu SD.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tuturku dingin.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya balik.

Aku tak menoleh ke belakang dan tetap pada posisiku. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku datar.

Kuyakin kalau dia menahan emosinya—kalau pesan singkat, telepon sampai semua berkaitan dengan dunia maya darinya—tak ku gubris sama sekali. Dianya saja kudiami—apalagi orang-orang terdekatku. Tsk, menyebalkan.

"Jangan berusaha membohongiku, Sakura. Semua orang menghawatirkanmu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Dirinya tiba-tiba memutar badanku seenaknya hingga kami saling berhadapan. "Mengapa kau mengacuhkan segalanya, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Ku tepis tangan dari bahuku. "Aku tanya padamu, kenapa kau menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu? Bahkan aku tak berpikir kau akan menembakku karena alih-alih kau adalah anak teman orang tuaku?" ucapku tanpa jeda.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

Sejenak diriku diam tak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bila berada di posisiku?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Memiliki kelemahan itu sangat menyakitkan bahkan kelebihan-kelebihan itu seketika runtuh."

"Manusia memiliki kelemahan, Sakura."

"Kalau kelemahan itu berasal dari trauma berat dan sekarang aku harus memaksakan diriku keluar dari jalur. Hingga membuatku leih terpuruk lagi… kau sanggup menerima kondisiku?"

Dia menghela napas. "Aku menerima segala apapun kondisimu dan maaf kalau aku tak memperhatikan karena—studi lanjutku."

"Hn, terserahlah…"

Dirinya hanya memelukku dan mengusap punggungku. "Kalau kau tak mau cerita, kau tenangkan dulu—aku akan menunggumu."

"Ya, terserah kau saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus menunggu diriku bercerita.

Akupun tidak tahu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes **_

_Ini berasal dari kisah hidupku, walau dalam konteks kekasih itu hanya karangan saja. Maaf kalau hanya minim dialog dan banyak deskripsi saja. _

_Terima kasih kalau itu-pun ada yang mau membaca_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 13 Maret 2014_


End file.
